


Bad Choice

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has a huge crush on Stanford. Bill Cipher finds it out and a deal is made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 3rd mission of the challenge Ok, il Prompt è Giusto! organized by maridichallenge on LJ.

Dipper walked into his and his sister’s bedroom. He was dead tired, bruised and his clothes were torn in some spots, but he was happy and excited.

 

Great-uncle Ford had brought him with him to explore a cave with strange drawings on the walls and they obviously had met a creature that tried to kill them. They managed to escape and luckily they had even managed to gather some data on the paintings.

Great-uncle Ford was now examining them in his basement laboratory, but before locking himself in it he praised Dipper for how well he behaved in that dangerous situation.

 

The boy let himself fall on his bed, rolling on the sheets in excitement at the memory. He praised him! His role model praised him!!

He squealed,  hugging his cap tightly and keeping on rolling around.

 

When he managed to calm down he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling with a wide bright smile on his face.

He was slightly panting. He licked his lips, then bit them.

Maybe… maybe he deserved a little reward…?

He shifted uncomfortably, thinking about it. He didn’t do it in a while. And great-uncle Ford had praised him. Plus, Mabel wasn’t coming back soon since she was hanging out with her friends and she had planned a whole afternoon with them.

He was alone and no one would come to disturb him.

He licked his lips again, shooting a glance at the door.

He put his hat on the nightstand and quickly locked the door, then he laid back on the bed.

He licked his lips one last time before closing his eyes to start fantasizing.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Dipper. You look so mature for your age…” Ford’s voice said in his mind.

In front of his closed eyes his great-uncle was smiling, leaning over him.

Dipper’s hands were now Ford’s (if he concentrated hard enough he could even imagine the touch of his uncle’s sixth finger). They caressed his chest over his T-shirt, up and down.

“Dipper, I know it’s absurd, but… I love you. Would you be my lover?” Ford said in the kid’s head.

-I love you too. I really hoped you asked me this, great-uncle Ford.- Dipper murmured as an answer.

His hands slid along his chest, slipping under his shirt to touch his naked skin.

The boy moaned in pleasure as his hands caressed him everywhere they reached, focusing on his nipples.

“I want to make love to you, Dipper.” Ford’s voice whispered in the kid’s ears.

-M-me too, great-uncle Ford.- Dipper answered while moaning.

His trousers were quickly getting too tight and uncomfortable.

His hands slid down to lower them to half-thigh, then one went back to caress his chest while the other massaged his forming erection over his underwear.

-G-great-uncle Ford…- the boy moaned every now and then, arching towards his hands.

When he couldn’t take it any longer he lowered his underwear and began stroking himself, biting his lips to try to hold his moans back.

He came with a high-pitched moan, wetting his hand and belly. He absent-mindedly cleaned his hand on his shirt while panting, satisfied.

 

He was about to take a deserved nap to recover when someone woke him up.

 

-Well, well, well, well, well, isn’t this an interesting sight?- the metallic voice chuckled.

 

Dipper opened his eyes wide, holding his breath.

He blushed and tried to cover himself with his hands.

 

-B-Bill! W-what are you doing here?!- he asked in a high-pitched, panicked tone of voice.

 

-What do you think? I was watching you. You have very vivid fantasies, you know?- Bill stared at him.

 

The boy’s cheeks got redder.

 

-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!- Dipper embarrassingly answered, pulling his underwear and trouser back up, covering himself and his shame.

 

-Really?- it was obvious from the demon’s tone that if he had a mouth he would be grinning in amusement. –“I want to make love to you, Dipper!”- he mimicked Ford’s voice, mocking him.

 

-Shh!- the boy silenced him, eyes wide for panic. –Don’t say it out loud!- he begged the demon.

 

-Or what, pine tree?- Bill mocked him further.

 

-W-what do you want?- the human asked. Surely he wasn’t there only to mock him… was he?

 

-Oh right! I need your body for a couple of hours.- the demon nonchalantly asked.

 

-What?! Why? There’s no way I’ll let you have it another time!- Dipper angrily answered.

 

-Well, I’ll go tell Fordsy what you did then.- Bill threatened him, floating towards the door.

 

-No, wait!- Dipper scrambled out of the bed. –Wait! I’ll do it! But you have to promise never to tell anyone!-

 

Bill turned towards him, his eye blue and his hand surrounded by blue flames.

 

-Deal?- he asked, holding out his hand.

 

-Oh boy, I’m so gonna regret this…- the kid muttered. –Deal.- he answered, holding the demon’s hand.

 

Bill laughed, pulling Dipper’s consciousness out of his body and possessing it. He checked the boy’s mess under his clothes, chuckling and poking at the sticky liquid.

 

-You had lots of fun, I see.- he mocked him, licking his wet finger.

 

-Ew, don’t do that!- Dipper replied. Thankfully he couldn’t blush since he didn’t had a body in that moment.

 

-You’re no fun, pine tree.- Bill complained, but he stopped. –I’m gonna do my things then!-

 

He walked towards the door, bashing into it.

 

-Oh right, you meatbags can’t pass through things.- he chuckled, struggling for a moment before managing to unlock and open it.

 

-What are you going to do, anyway?- Dipper asked, regretting his choice _so much_.

 

-I’m gonna fuck Fordsy!- the demon answered with a cheerful smile.

 

-What?!- the boy would turn pale if he had a body. –No no no no no, you can’t do that!- he tried to stop the other.

 

-Says who? As if it was the first time I fucked him!- Bill laughed, stomping down the stairs towards Ford’s laboratory.

 

-Stop it! I won’t let you!- Dipper followed him, panicking at the thought of what the demon wanted to do to _his great-uncle_ with _his body_.

 

-Yes, you will cause we made a deal. Don’t worry, I’ll give your body back to you when I’m done.- Bill grinned evilly, knocking on the lab’s door.

 

Some moments later Ford opened the door.

 

-Oh, Dipper! I thought you went to sleep. Do you want to help me decipher the runes?- he asked while moving from the door to make him come in.

 

Dipper tried to warn the man about what was really going on, but even if he screamed it was useless. He couldn’t hear him, how could he since he was stuck in the mindscape?

 

Bill walked inside with an amused grin, waiting for Ford to close the door.

 

Dipper obviously followed him inside, he would try anything to stop him from hurting his great-uncle.

 

-So, I began to examine the pictures we got…- Ford started, but he stopped as soon as he heard the door get locked.

He turned around and he finally noticed that Dipper’s eyes weren’t normal.

 

-Bill!- he angrily hissed. –Let go of my nephew!- he threatened him with his magnetic gun.

 

The demon laughed.

 

-You’re getting old, Fordsy. You wouldn’t have fallen for such a simple trick a few months ago.- he mocked the man, getting closer to him.

He wasn’t scared of the gun, it wouldn’t hurt him, only the meatbag he was possessing.

 

-Get out of him! Get out of my house! Go away and leave my family alone!- Ford growled.

He knew he couldn’t hurt Bill with what he had in that laboratory, not without hurting Dipper too.

 

-Aw, come on, don’t be so grumpy. I made a deal with him, you know. He willingly gave me his body. But don’t worry, I’ll give it back when I’ll finish with you.- he explained, grinning evilly.

 

Ford watched the gun touch Dipper’s chest when Bill got even closer. It would have been extremely easy to force him out of his nephew… but Dipper would have probably died.

He lowered his gun, putting it on a counter.

 

-What do you want from me? I will never help you destroy the universe!- he asked while crossing his arms on his chest.

 

-Relax, Fordsy, that’s not what I’m here for.- Bill chuckled, looking lustfully at him.

 

-Then why…-

 

-I’m here to fuck you.-

 

Ford stepped back, almost tripping on a chair.

 

-What?!-

 

-Oh, come on, don’t act so surprised. It’s been so long since last time…- Bill sensually walked towards the man.

 

-Stop it! I will _never_ hurt Dipper!- the scientist kept stepping backwards until he had his shoulders against a wall.

 

-Who says you would?- the demon grinned evilly, cupping his hand on Ford’s crotch.

 

The man shivered and grabbed the other’s wrist, forcing him to move his hand away.

 

-Stop. It.- he hissed. He won’t let him do whatever he wants, especially not in Dipper’s body!

 

-Wow, you still have a firm grip, I bet it’ll leave a bruise.- Bill chuckled, mocking Ford.

 

The latter immediately let go.

 

-Get out of my life, Bill! Leave me and my family alone!- he repeated in a threatening tone of voice.

 

-Oh, come on, stop being so stubborn. We both know that you lust over this cute, young body.- Bill provoked him, licking his lips and pulling his shirt’s neck to better reveal Dipper’s neck.

 

-I said stop it!- Ford blushed. How on Earth did he find it out?!

 

-As I thought…- Bill’s grin widened. –You really do lust over him, uh? You have a type, Fordsy. Lean and smart. Just like Fiddleford.- he mocked the man, who gritted his teeth.

 

-Go away.- Ford was almost pleading him.

 

-But you know what…- Bill completely ignored him. –This time it’s mutual.-

 

-What do you mean?- the man suspiciously asked.

 

-Why don’t you ask your nephew? He’s here too.-

 

Bill snapped his fingers in front of Ford’s eyes and he could finally see Dipper.

 

The boy tried to hide behind his own body, but Bill moved away.

 

-Dipper! Are you all right?- Ford asked, concerned.

 

-I’m so sorry, great-uncle Ford, I didn’t know what he wanted to do!- the kid stuttered. He feared that his uncle would be angry at him and that he would never trust him again.

 

-Come on, pine tree, tell him what you just did!- Bill butted in, raising his T-shirt to show the mess on his belly.

 

Dipper would have blushed if he still had a body. He wanted to die for the embarrassment. But he could only hide his face in his hands.

 

-Please, stop!-

 

Ford gulped at the sight. He must resist the temptation, he couldn’t hurt Dipper!

 

Since no one said anything, Bill rolled his eyes and talked.

 

-Pine tree here just masturbated thinking about you, Fordsy.-

 

-You promised you wouldn’t have told anybody!- Dipper snapped before he could think of what he just said.

 

-Dipper, what…- Ford tried to ask, but he was interrupted by Bill.

 

The demon snapped again his fingers and Ford couldn’t see nor hear Dipper anymore.

 

-Now that everything’s clear, would you mind listening to me?-

 

He grinned amused when the man glared at him.

 

–Good. I’ll give his body back only if you’ll let me fuck you.- he explained.

 

-I already told you, I don’t want…-

 

-To hurt him, yes, yes, I know. But maybe you didn’t understand one thing: you won’t be the top.- Bill’s grin widened.

 

Ford blushed.

 

-W-what?!-

 

-WHAT?!- exclaimed Dipper, even though Ford couldn’t hear him and Bill ignored him since he snapped his fingers the second time.

 

-You heard me perfectly well, Fordsy. And you know, this place is full of dangerous things, I wonder what would happen if I _accidentally_ slipped some chemicals on this meatbag…- he nonchalantly said, taking a step towards a counter full of bottles.

 

-Wait, don’t!- Ford grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

 

Bill turned his head to look at him, waiting.

 

-I…- Ford gulped. –I’ll do it. But you have to promise…- he threatened him with a finger.

 

-Of course, Fordsy. When I’m done I’ll go away.-

 

-Don’t do it, great-uncle Ford!- Dipper uselessly pleaded him. He didn’t want him to get hurt in any way!

 

-I’m so going to regret this…- the scientist muttered, pushing his glasses on his nose.

 

-You can start undressing, then.- Bill grinned, spanking Ford.

 

The man jumped in surprise, but he did as he was told. He slowly took off his coat and put it on a chair, followed by his sweater, then his trousers.

 

-Do you have any rope around here or should I create them?- Bill cheerfully asked.

 

Ford hid his face behind a hand before pointing to a closet. He was wearing only an undershirt and boxers and he didn’t seem to have the intention to take them off.

 

Bill hummed and took some ropes out of the small room, walking back towards the man.

 

-Well? Why aren’t you naked yet?- he asked. –It’s not our first time, you know. Are you perhaps… ashamed?- he teased the other.

 

The scientist glared at him, slightly blushing.

 

-I don’t want to do this and you know it.- he sourly replied.

 

-Too bad you already agreed to it. Now hurry up, I waited long enough for this.- the demon rubbed his hands together, eager to start.

 

Ford sighed. He didn’t have much of a choice if he wanted Bill to go away…

He took off his underwear and stood perfectly still, looking away from the other.

 

-Oh boy…- Dipper commented, holding his breath. His great-uncle was even more handsome than he imagined. And those scars were so hot…

 

-Are you satisfied now?- the man bitterly asked.

 

-Oh yes, absolutely.- Bill answered, spanking him again. –Now let’s go to that comfy couch.-

 

Ford jumped in surprise at that hateful touch, forcing himself to follow the demon.

 

-Sit down. It’ll take a bit of time to tie you up.- Cipher cheerfully ordered.

 

As the man obeyed, he started wrapping the ropes around his body. He tied his hands together behind his back, then he tied them to his back. He proceeded to tie his arms to his torso and draw a picture on his chest to highlight his pecs.

He stepped back to look at his job, earning a hateful glare from a blushing Ford.

 

-Don’t be so stubborn, Fordsy, we both now you’ll like it.- Bill mocked the man.

 

As soon as Ford opened his mouth to reply, the demon put a rope between his teeth and tied it behind his head.

 

-There, now you’re perfect.- he grinned, pushing the scientist down.

 

He forced the man to roll on his belly and raise his butt.

 

-Now, that’s what I call a nice view.- he chuckled, spanking him.

 

-Stop it, Bill! Let him go!- Dipper uselessly pleaded the demon.

 

Ford wiggled his hips and groaned against his gag, blushing even more than before.

 

-Now I’ll help you relax.- Bill lustfully said, spreading the man’s legs.

 

He wrapped his fingers around Ford’s cock, skilfully stroking and massaging it.

 

-Oh no, please stop it.- Dipper said in a weak tone of voice, hands in his hair. He couldn’t do anything to help his great-uncle and he couldn’t even stop watching. It was so wrong… and yet so hot.

 

The man tried to complain and fight, but Bill spanked him again to make him stop. He had to give up, he had no choice.

He hid his face against a pillow, panting and groaning while getting harder in the other’s hand.

 

-I didn’t lose my touch, did I?- the demon rhetorically asked, chuckling.

 

He moved a hand up towards the other’s ass, massaging his opening without violating it yet.

 

Ford tried to complain again, but the hand on his cock painfully squeezed him and he stopped. The part he liked the least was that he was enjoying being tied up and forced to submission and humiliation.

 

Bill penetrated him with a finger, humming cheerfully while preparing him.

 

Ford moaned and groaned in pleasure. He even started to push his hips back after some time, silently asking for more. It had been so long since the last time he relieved himself that he was losing his mind to excitement. All he could think about was the pleasure he was getting and that he wanted more of it.

 

Dipper hid his face behind his hands, but he couldn’t help but peek between his fingers and watch. It was so wrong… _he_ was so wrong for feeling excited…

 

-You’re such a whore, Fordsy.- Bill mocked him, but he didn’t get any angry reaction. Good, he thought.

 

He added another finger to the preparation, moving it with its twin in and out of him, turning them around and scissoring him.

 

Ford moaned louder at every stimulation, moving his hips as he could to try to get more.

 

-Are you eager to have something more satisfying inside you, Fordsy?- Bill mischievously asked in his ear.

 

The man nodded, looking at him with watery eyes, silently pleading him.

 

Bill grinned and removed his fingers from inside him, lowering his trousers and underwear. He stroke himself a bit to get a full erection, then he roughly penetrated the man.

 

Ford whimpered in pain, getting enough lucidity back to realize what was happening. He tried to protest and fight again, but the demon had grabbed his hips and was roughly thrusting inside him.

 

-Oh yes, you’re so tight, Fordsy… it’s so good.- Bill said in a warm tone of voice.

 

He was clearly enjoying every second of it.

 

Dipper in the meanwhile was internally screaming. Everything about that was completely wrong, he was a monster for feeling excited at that sight!

 

Ford, on the other hand, was torn between pain and pleasure. He couldn’t deny he was feeling both, especially considering how hard his dick was. He tried to hide his ambiguous moans without much success.

 

Bill was thrusting harder and faster, panting and moaning in pleasure. He grabbed the man’s hair and pulled them to force him to raise his head from the pillows.

 

-Don’t hold your voice back, let me hear you.- he mocked him, moving his free had to Ford’s cock to stroke it again.

 

Ford could do nothing but obey. His moans and groans grew louder with his pleasure, the pain from the rough, dry thrusts inside him wasn’t enough to hide it.

 

He came after a few minutes, biting hard on the rope in his mouth and hissing his pleasure while he emptied himself on the couch.

 

Bill didn’t took much longer, he came after a few harder thrusts inside him, moaning.

 

They both panted, leaning on the couch, enjoying their orgasms.

 

-Well, I’m done now.- said Bill after a few seconds. –I’ll leave you two nerds alone.- he chuckled.

 

He left Dipper’s body and its owner finally managed to get it back.

 

Bill had been enough of an asshole as to not pull out of Ford before going away, leaving the two Pines in a very awkward situation.


End file.
